Level X
Introduction Level X is the only level in the X-Tunnel and it is counted as a tunnel in Run 3. To access it, you have to beat The Way Back, part 7, even though it branches off from The Way Back, part 3. It is currently the smallest tunnel in the game (tied with Launch Site A and Launch Site C). Its level is very long, one of the longest levels in the game. In this tunnel, there are no other types of tiles other than Normal tiles and Ice tiles (holes if you count them). Finishing the level will lead to a cutscene. Gameplay Using the Pastafarian makes this level incredibly easy, as there are many groups of tiles, which means that if you jump once or twice, almost the entire tunnel is covered with the light bridge, making the Pastafarian the best choice for this level. Using the Duplicator is a good choice too, as he can jump off his duplicates and remain in the air for a long time, making him able to navigate through the small platforms and safely reach the end. Angel can be helpful, since when he messes up a jump, and as he is about to fall into the gaps, you can just double jump and he may be able to land on the next platform. If you want to pass through this level, beware of these things. # Locate the third long ice-tile built platform. You can easily recognize these platforms since they are long and are white. Only the third ice-tile platform will be able to let you beat the level since there is a huge gap between the level and the finish line. You must jump on top the last special platform in order to reach the finish line. # The small 1 tile size platform is difficult to land on. You should try to stay in the air most of the time. # When you finish encountering a wave of small 1 tile size platforms, there will be longer platforms. Take the time and try to locate the ice-tile long platforms that can allow you to navigate through the next wave of small platforms before they come. Achievement There is an Achievement in this level called Bunny Hop. To get this achievement, you have to beat the level as the Bunny without pressing the jump button. Plot There is a cutscene featured in this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Obvious There is a talk between the Pastafarian and the Angel. The Pastafarian thinks the noodly appearance of the tunnels reveal that is a tribute to the Flying Spaghetti Monster. But the Angel says the appearance of the tunnels is obvious. He thinks the tunnels connect the Planet to the Wormhole. Then the Angel leads the Pastafarian to the Boat, and the Pastafarian asks,"What is this?" Trivia * At first, this tunnel has more levels, as shown as that the picture of this level first published has the words "X-1", implying that there will be more levels like "X-2" and "X-3". But it is unknown why there is only one level now. It could possibly be due to confusion over the mathematical variable X, creating such thing as "Level X-(Level Number)", if the dash is a minus. Category:Levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Over medium levels Category:Tunnel Category:Level X